It's Not Over
by bruised-tears
Summary: Just a bit of a fluffy one shot because John deserves some love too. Title from 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry.


**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Just a bit of a fluffy one shot because John deserves some love too

**Pairings**: JohnOFC

**Rating**: K it's only fluffiness

Lyrics at the beginning from 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry.

**It's Not Over**

I was blown away  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find  
We'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one  
It's not over  
Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on  
Can't let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one  
It's not over  
We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one  
It's not over

"So all Dad said was that he needed to see us?" Sam asked again, staring at the map with the co-ordinates John had given them marked in black ink.

Dean nodded, turning up a narrow road at Sam's direction and heading up the winding uphill sloping road. There were woods on either side of them, pretty woods with twittering birds and glistening shards of light that penetrated the windows of the car.

"He didn't say why he was here?" Sam continued, putting the map into the glove compartment since the house they were heading for was at the end of this road.

Dean shook his head as they left the rough road and descended onto a gravel road that led to a rather huge house in the distance. The sweeping grounds were a little ramshackle and unkempt but very pretty nonetheless.

"Do you know this guy he's been staying with?" Sam asked as they passed through a pair of open white wooden gates and into the main drive area.

"Nope, never met him." Dean said, killing the engine as the pair of them stared at the large rambling house.

A girl was sitting on the swing-bench attached to the porch. She raised her head when they pulled up and Dean instantly perked up. She was very pretty with shoulder-length wavy dark red hair and glittering green eyes that eyed them lazily as they climbed out of the car. She closed her heavy leather-bound book and put it carefully to one side, getting to her feet and moving down the creaking porch steps towards them.

"You must be Dean and Sam." She said, lifting her eyebrows as Dean gave her a thorough once-over.

She was in a dark blue pair of jeans, ripped in various enticing places and a black vest top with '_Goonies_' written in miniature diamonds across the front. Sam introduced the two of them properly and she smiled up at him, her head on one side.

"I'm Imogen." She said, twirling the long-stalked yellow flower around in her fingers idly and pushing her hair behind one ear.

"Your Dad's just saying goodbye to my father, he's been helping us with a hunt."

Dean cocked his head to the side and stared at her steadily for a long moment and she laughed at him. Shaking her head and putting one hand on her hip with amusement as he spoke.

"You hunt?" He repeated with a strange look on his face which made Sam sigh, sensing the oncoming idiotic remark his brother was thinking up.

"It's just that you're…"

He gestured a little and she smiled at him, pushing her hair back from her face and staring at him haughtily.

"Too female to hunt?" She suggested, crossing her arms over her chest when Dean took this as an invitation to stare at it.

"No I didn't mean that." He said shaking his head. "You just look… young."

Sam shook his head and turned away with a grin, well aware of the fact that his brother was only digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole.

"I'm twenty-three, Dean… I've been hunting since I was thirteen. Trust me, I can handle myself." She said with an amused smirk. "In fact, I could probably take you."

Dean lifted one eyebrow at her remark, his eyes telling her exactly what he was thinking and she shook her head. The three of them turned around when the front door opened and John appeared with a tall man. He had a shock of red hair the same colour as Imogen's. John introduced the man as Imogen's father to his sons and they shook hands. Imogen's father excused himself and went off into a nearby garage.

"I'm just going to say goodbye to Imogen." John said with a specific tone in his voice that told the boys he wanted to be alone with her.

They took the hint and went to wait in the car as John and Imogen wandered in the opposite direction to her father. Once they were out of earshot of the boys they stopped and turned to face each other.

"This is goodbye then, I guess." She said, her fingers nervously fiddling with the flower still in her hands.

He nodded, not saying a word as he stared at her. The breeze was whipping her hair over her face and her eyes had darkened.

"I'm sorry, you know…"

She cut him off by shaking her head, leaning towards him a little before pulling back again.

"Don't be. I'm not." She smiled at him before biting her lip. "I don't regret any of it."

He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face and she turned away for a moment bit her lip. She eventually turned to look back at him and he put his hand up to her face. She kissed his palm as he cupped her cheek.

"I'd do it all over again, all of it." She whispered, leaning her head into his palm.

He lowered his hand from her cheek to her waist, pulling her towards him. He kissed her and she melted against him like she always did, her hands on his chest. When they broke apart she put her arms around his neck before their eyes could meet. She clung to him for a long moment, her head on his shoulder.

"You better care of yourself, I don't wanna find out you got your stupid ass killed." She said softly, knowing he was grinning to himself over her shoulder.

She pulled back from him eventually and he brushed her ruffled hair back from her face. They turned to head over to his gaping sons, Dean in particular was looking like he'd been hit by a truck. John had his hand on the small of Imogen's back, guiding her over the gravel towards them.

When they reached the Impala, John leant his back against it so he was facing her again.

"Be careful." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and surveying her.

She shrugged one shoulder and he frowned, knowing only too well that hunting was her life, she'd chosen it a long time ago. Before she could reply there were shouts from the house as three guys appeared with handfuls of weapons of maps, racing towards a huge four-wheeled drive her father had just pulled out of the garage.

"Imogen! We got a lead, let's go!"

She turned back to the Winchesters and grinned at the two brothers in the car, staring from her to their father with matching expressions on their faces.

"It was nice to meet you." She said, torn between amusement at their faces and sadness that she had to leave John.

She leant forwards and kissed John lingeringly on the lips. When she pulled away her eyes were still closed for a moment. When she opened them she grinned, reaching up to tie her hair into a ponytail away from her face with the band on her wrist.

"Time to go to work." She said, winking at the three of them before turning and running over to where they were waiting for her.

John watched the car race out of the drive spraying gravel before climbing into the backseat of the Impala. Both his sons were watching him from the front seat and he stared at them both steadily.

"What?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, shook their heads in unison and turned back around in their seats as Dean turned the key in the ignition.


End file.
